Beijando o Inimigo
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snack) Sirius gosta de um certo Slytherin e todos os seus sentimentos serão revelados na Torre de Astronomia.


**Título:** Beijando o inimigo /**Classificação:** K+ /** Casal:** Sirius Black / Severus Snape/  
**Resumo:** (Snack) Sirius gosta de um certo Slytherin e todos os seus sentimentos serão revelados na Torre de Astronomia.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Aviso:** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**BEIJANDO O INIMIGO**

Sirius Black caminhava nos corredores de Hogwarts, escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade de James. Era meia noite e uma brisa refrescante passava pelos corredores do castelo. O garoto tentava, a todo o custo, não fazer barulho para não ser apanhado por Filch e levar uma detenção. Precisava de apanhar ar. Tinha acabado de ter um sonho erótico com seu maior inimigo e havia gostado. E o maior problema é que não era a primeira vez que tinha esse tipo de sonhos, com a mesma pessoa. Tinha começado a ter esses sonhos no início de seu sétimo ano. Tudo começara no regresso às aulas, quando estava passeando com a capa de James no trem e tinha visto Snape sem camisa, com seus músculos definidos. O moreno nunca pensara que o Slytherin pudesse ser tão interessante. A partir dai, sem que pudesse impedir, olhava constantemente para o Slytherin nas aulas, nos jardins, quando estava com o mapa…

Mas era inconcebível para Sirius, que era o garoto mais belo e cobiçado de Hogwarts, que estivesse _gostando dele_. Um Slytherin. O Snape. O único garoto da face da terra que não o queria ver nem pintado de ouro.

Subiu as escadas que davam para a Torre de Astronomia, quando ouviu o barulho de passos. Parou de andar e, com o coração aos pulos, esperou para ver quem era. Snape, seu objeto de desejo, apareceu no seu campo de visão. Estava com uma camisa branca, umas calças negras justas e muito reveladoras e trazia na mão o livro de DCAT do sétimo ano. Passou por Sirius, que não fez barulho, e se colocou á frente da sala de aula. Pegou na varinha e abriu a porta com um feitiço não verbal. Sirius entrou atrás de Snape e viu o garoto acendendo a luz e fechando a porta. O Slytherin afastou a cadeira e se sentou. Sirius se sentou na mesa, o observando. Snape poderia não ser a pessoa mais bela do mundo, mas tinha uma beleza invulgar. O Slytherin virou a página e continuou a ler o livro com muita atenção. O Maroto teve uma vontade súbita de acariciar os cabelos do colega, mas se conteve. Pegou na varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal na sala. Caso se descontrolasse, Snape poderia gritar e o Maroto não seria flagrado. O Slytherin olhou para a frente, com os olhos desfocados, pensando em algo e Black, curioso, espreitou o conteúdo do livro. Era sobre Animargus. Fitou o colega com curiosidade e algum receio: Será que ele sabia que os Marotos eram Animargus? Abanou a cabeça negativamente. Era impossível. Fitou os olhos negros do colega. Antes, achava que os olhos deles eram feios, sem brilho, agora, pensava que simplesmente escondiam algum segredo. E Sirius queria descobrir o que era. Sem se conter, fez um feitiço não verbal, fazendo com que as mãos do colega ficassem amarradas com uma corda e a boca com uma mordaça.

O livro caiu das mãos do Slytherin, caindo no chão, com um baque ruidoso. O Maroto retirou a capa e apanhou o livro. Se ergueu e Snape, ao ver o rosto de Black, arregalou os olhos e tentou gritar, mas a mordaça o impedia. Tentou se libertar, mas não conseguiu. Sirius, ao ver o pânico do Slytherin, colocou as mãos no rosto de Snape, fazendo com que se olhassem nos olhos.

-Me desculpe. – Falou o Maroto, com sinceridade. Não queria que o Slytherin se machucasse – Não o queria assustar.

Snape fitou o Gryffindor, seus olhos semicerrados de desconfiança. Black nunca o tratava com bondade. Sirius, vendo que o colega não relaxava, se sentou ao lado dele e afagou suas bochechas, dizendo:

-Está tudo bem.

Snape enrubesceu ao sentir o toque de Black e, sem se conter, começou a relaxar.

Mesmo que Black estivesse brincando com ele, era a primeira vez que alguém o acarinhava desse jeito. Fechou os olhos e suspirou mas, ao abrir e ver os olhos azuis do Gryffindor, se xingou mentalmente e pensou: "_Não posso fraquejar. Black deve estar preparando alguma….Mas ele nunca me tratou desse jeito_…._e eu muito gosto dele"_

Sirius olhou para o colega e falou:

-Você é um cara estranho. – Snape sentiu seu coração fraquejar com as palavras do Gryffindor, mas ele continuou:

-Não digo isso para ofender você, mas é que, ao contrário dos nossos colegas, você está sempre sozinho e com a cabeça enfiada nos livros.

Snape olhou para o colega, com atenção. Era a primeira vez que tinham uma conversa civilizada (tirando o fato de o Slytherin estar amordaçado) e essa situação era inusitada para ambos. Mas um pensamento lhe surgiu. Black o estava observando. " _Mas, porquê?_" Se perguntou. Mesmo quando Potter o atacava, Black não participava na brincadeira ou tentava ajudar o Slytherin. O Gryffindor continuava a falar, sem se aperceber da expressão de espanto do colega.

-Eu sempre pensei que você fosse como os outros Slytherins, que não valesse nada, mas me enganei. Você é mais que isso. Você é especial.

Snape, que estava tentando se libertar das cordas, parou de se mexer e fitou fixamente o colega. Sirius, se sentiu ruborizar perante a expressão de espanto de Snape, mas continuou:

-Você é um cara inteligente. E pode não ter aquele estereótipo de beleza que a sociedade bruxa tem mas, para mim, você é bonito. E eu gosto de você. De verdade.

Se Snape esperava todas as palavras de maldade, xingamentos entre outras coisas, não estava preparado para o que ouviu. De fato, o Slytherin sentia uma enorme atração por Black, mas preferia se atirar da Torre de Astronomia a confessar ao Gryffindor. Sirius, ao ver os olhos negros do colega, com um brilhozinho, disse:

-Eu vou retirar a mordaça, mas não grite, ok? – Sem esperar a resposta, retirou a mordaça na boca de Snape, que logo se recompôs e rosnou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Black? Você pensa que vou cair nesse papo de garoto apaixonado, você…

Mas Sirius o interrompeu, o beijando na boca. O Maroto se apercebeu que os lábios de Snape, ao contrário do que pensava, eram carnudos e quentes. E isso o excitou.

Snape, ao sentir os lábios de Sirius, sobre os seus, tentou se soltar, mas não resistiu. O perfume do colega inebriou seus sentidos, o fazendo relaxar.

Percebendo que Severus relaxava, com a língua pediu passagem para a boca do Slytherin, que foi logo atendido. Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo ficou se beijando. Eles se sentiam, naquele momento, com um só. Sirius agarrou os cabelos de Snape, e percebeu que eram macios, enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Quando o ar começou a faltar, se separaram e abriram os olhos. Ambos estavam corados e buscavam o ar, rapidamente.

-Por isso é que você não me tem chateado? – Perguntou Snape, a Sirius, que baixou o olhar. – Você…gosta de mim?

Sirius respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar. Ergueu a varinha e Snape e encolheu, assustado, mas o Gryffindor retirou as cordas dos pulsos. Enquanto Snape olhava espantado para Black, enquanto massageava os pulsos, o Maroto percebeu que era agora. Era agora que iria contar a verdade.

-Eu te amo. – Disse para Severus, que arregalou os olhos, espantado. Nenhum dos dois estava á espera daquelas palavras. Severus sentiu algo gostoso dentro de seu peito e sorriu. Sirius, ao ver seu colega sorrindo, não pode evitar sorrir e, antes que pudesse falar algo, Snape o puxou para si e se beijaram. Mas logo se separaram.

-E agora, Black? – Perguntou Severus, olhando para Sirius, que sorriu e falou:

-Sirius. – Respondeu o Gryffindor – Me chame Sirius.

-Então me chame de Severus. – Falou o Slytherin.

-Não gosto. – Respondeu o Gryffindor e, vendo a expressão de choque do Slytherin, continuou:

-Vou chamar você de Sev. Meu Sev. – Snape ruborizou. Seus hormônios estavam aos saltos naquela noite. Sirius, se levantou da mesa e se ajoelhou no chão. O Slytherin arregalou os olhos e o Maroto lhe perguntou:

-Quer namorar comigo?

Snape baixou o olhar e Sirius pensou que ele não iria aceitar. Se levantou e tocou no queixo do colega, o erguendo. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Severus perguntou:

-E seus amiguinhos? – Perguntou, com deboche.

-James e Peter, com uma boa conversa, irão entender. Remus basta me ver feliz que já nada importa. – Respondeu Sirius, olhando para Severus. – Mas o que me importa é você. O que me diz? Aceita?

Severus sorriu e disse:

-Eu aceito. Mas com uma condição.

Sirius estranhou, mas perguntou:

-Qual?

-A partir de hoje, não quero ser tratado da mesma maneira com era tratado antes. Quero ser respeitado.

Sirius sorriu compreensivamente. Era humilhante para Severus namorar com o Gryffindor e fingir que eram inimigos por trás. Agarrou sua mão, dizendo:

-Tudo o que você desejar.

Suspirou de seguida e comentou:

-Hogwarts amanhã acordará triste.

Vendo a expressão confusa de seu namorado, continuou, com um sorriso:

-Acordarão com um solteiro a menos.

Snape, revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no ombro de Sirius, que riu e o puxou para si, beijando novamente. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Minha primeira fanfic Snack! Não sei se ela está boa, mas espero vossos comentários dizendo o que acharam. É muito importante para mim. Bjs :D


End file.
